Searching for the Cullens
by IT's a FREAKIN HATCHBACK
Summary: Gen was recently made a vampire, and her new powers are just now setting in. But one day when she comes home from school, she finds her house boarded and taped off, and her parents missing. Where have her parents gone? What is Gen to do?
1. A New Chance

Senior year at high school

Senior year at high school. Not hard, but definitely not easy.

It was the November, the second month into my new school year.

My family lived in Oregon, just a few miles north of Salem. We lived in a fairly forested place, where the sun didn't hit our house.

We used to live in northern Washington, near the town of Mukilteo, but we became a little too well-known.

This was the perfect place for us to stay. Not a lot of people, not a lot of sun, and just right considering we were vampires.

Yes, I said it, vampires.

And no, not the ones you see in those cheesy horror films from the 60's who are vulnerable to garlic and that stuff. Nothing at all like them, considering those were just myths.

We are the real thing, except we don't prowl around at night looking for poor worthless citizens to feast on. We don't thirst off people, just animals.

Mountain lions are my favorite.

My family has a long line of vampire ancestry, but we'll get into that later.

I got up from the couch in my room next to my dresser, grabbed my stuff for school, and walked out of my bedroom. As I walked past the hallway mirror, and yes, the mirror trick is also a myth, I couldn't help but glance at my eyes.

They were pitch black and I had known that. I hadn't quenched my thirst in about 2 weeks, and I really needed something, considering I was fairly new to this whole vampire thing…

My long, dark brown hair was draped over my shoulders and my bangs covered my left eye.

I looked mysterious enough and the last thing I needed was for me to be thirsty.

I went down the stairs to our unneeded kitchen and greeted my mom by the sink, looking out the window.

"I'm going to school now." I said. But not like she didn't know that.

She, like my dad, had special powers. She could read minds like my dad, but control them too, making people change their minds on purpose.

"Why weren't you hunting last night? Genevieve, you look _too_ thirsty! Are you sure you'll be okay at school today?"

I just knew she would say that. My adopted mom, Isabella Cullen, had made me a vampire when I was 18, which was back in the year 2010. It's been, now, about 3 years, and I had started developing a mind reading power, just like her and my dad.

My adopted dad, Edward Cullen, had been a vampire for almost about 100 years now. They got married in 2005, and as vampires, they couldn't have a kid.

They're my age, but technically older, but I still think of them as my parents. In June 2010, just days after my birthday, my mother died from this sickness that was some kind of bird flu that hit most of us in northern Washington, and my dad had died years ago after a bomb attack in Turkey, where he got imported back to.

I had also been sick with the bird flu, and Bella had been my friend, and I knew her secret.

She had turned me into a vampire just moments before I was about to die.

I lived through the pain, and here I am now, adopted and renewed.

I had no siblings, and the rest of us Cullen's (which included Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper) all lived scattered around the USA.

"I'll be okay. I promise I'll hunt tonight." I sighed.

"Well, you aren't going to have a choice."

She always said that, which I thought was funny. I didn't see my dad anywhere, so I went out to my car.

I had a nice mustang for anyone my age, considering my family was rich.

It was a dark blue Mustang with the white stripes that went up the hood and down the back.

It had black tinted windows so you couldn't see in and black leather seats. As a human, most would think this was too dark, but it's just perfect for us, considering we don't want to show off our skin when the sun is out (not like we would anyways).

I jumped in my car and started off for my school.


	2. A Quizzing Mystery

I drove down the street to my school, which was in walking distance, but I thought I'd stand out to much if I walked

I drove down the street to my school, which was in walking distance. I thought I'd stand out to much if I walked, though.

I parked in my usual spot- in the shade in the very far corner of the parking lot.

No one ever parked here, so my car was less likely to get damaged.

Not that it could. It was bulletproof, so nothing could really damage it except another bulletproof car, which I don't think anyone else here had.

I walked through the school entrance and heard the same comments heard the sameas usual (well, not really comments, but thoughts).

The boys' thought_s_ were always something like "I hope she's single" or "whoa! Look at her!" or something stupid like that.

The girls' thoughts were usually "why am I so jealous?" or "who does she think she is, walking around here like that!"

Of course, I don't really walk differently than other people.

My Aunt, Alice, looks as if she's dancing when she walks, so do many other vampires.

But I just walk normally, like any other person.

I hate it when people think about me.

It's weird: it's usually the same people who think the same things about me.

I actually quite enjoy being able to hear what people think.

When adults think about me, they usually think about how smart I am or how lucky I am to have good looks and other stuff like that.

I went through the school day with the same comments and it went pretty well.

Lunch was normal as usual. I just sat by the one friend I had made, in the corner table and didn't touch the food I got. Like always_,_ people were thinking about me and how I never ate anything.

My one and only friend, Marie, was almost always by my side.

She, too, was a vampire, so it's not like we didn't have anything to keepsecret from each other.

She had shoulder length dark blonde hair that was always straight and her skin was as pale as mine, no surprise there.

We had every class together which made it so much better when we had to partner up on things and she sat next to me in every class.

Considering I was now an only child, it was nice to talk to someone that I can relate to- someone who's a vampire, of course.

After lunch, I had English, then Gym, and finally Social Studies.

I walked in and went to my seat in the back with Marie and got my books out as I waited for my teacher, Mrs. Robertson, to speak.

"This next week, class, we will be going back in time-not just time itself, but back on _your_ timeline. Yes, we will be looking back at your family tree and who your ancestors were, if you hadn't already guessed by now."

I was so close to fainting it wasn't even funny, even though I knew it was impossible.

This week was going to be hell, I just knew it.

I couldn't reveal my family's secrets!

What would it come down to?

I guess I could just lie, but, usually when giving presentations to the class, it makes me so nervous to the point where I would start shaking.

Yes, I know, a vampire getting nervous over a silly presentation?

Yeah right!

Actually, I had issues with presenting even before I was a vampire. I guess that was something my mind just didn't want to give up on when I became one.

After class, Isaid good-bye to Marie and went straight to my car.

Thankfully, no-one tried to stop me.

As I drove home, I had this sense that something bad had happened, but I quickly pushed that thought out of my head. The last thing I needed was something else to worry about.

When I arrived there, I found the house boarded up and taped off with caution tape.

I didn't understand what had happened.

Apparently, my mind was trying to tell me something on my way here, but I thought it was something unimportant.

Something bad was going on.

Something _really _bad.

It was worse than any of my worries- the stupid project, the pitiful amount of friends I had, what those people thought about me…

No.

Something _much_ worse.

I would have to figure out what happened, and fast, except I couldn't see Bella or Edward anywhere.

I decided to go to Marie's house to see if I could get any help there and possibly some answers.

Maybe her parents had an idea what happened.

I wasn't sure what was going on, and I didn't think I wanted to find out, but I had to.

For my parents sake, at least.


End file.
